Metachipmunks
by Young Shadow Phelan
Summary: Alvin Seville is a special young chipmunk, who has had trouble fitting in at schools due to what he is. However when his distressed human guardian sends him off to a prestigious Academy for young munk's like himself, he is going to learn that being gifted isn't such a bad thing. Also enter the son of a wealthy businessman who is wanting to escape from his father's hostility.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is my first attempt at an AaTC fanfic set in the cartoonverse and involving superpowers. The sextet have all been separated from one another with the exception of two and their will be multiple OC's as well.

I hope that things will be good enough and I will try to update regularly.

So here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy:

Chapter One

As the morning sun began to filter through the slight gap in the dark red curtains adorning the room, a small disgruntled chipmunk boy shifted beneath the covers in an attempt to remain hidden from the offending illumination, which had been successful up until his 7 o'clock alarm going off and forcing him to wake up anyway.

Sighing irritably, the young munk slowly emerged from beneath his protective cocoon and slinked over to his personal bathroom and ready himself for the day ahead.

Turning on the faucet to warm, the chipmunk stripped out of his pyjamas and entered the shower and sighed in euphoric bliss as the water cascaded down his slight frame and dampening his golden brown fur.

Reaching out for the shampoo, the munk lathered the silky smooth liquid, making sure to clean himself completely from head to toe, repeating the process with the conditioner almost immediately after.

Once deeming himself sufficiently clean, the chipmunk reluctantly exited the shower and towelled off any excess soap suds, and once he was dry, he went over to his dresser to grab out his clothing and readied for the day ahead.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, another two chipmunk children were getting prepared for the day also, one a bespectacled boy in blue the other a pigtailed girl in green. Both siblings were enjoying breakfast with sausages, eggs and tomatoes as well as a cup of hot coffee for the boy and a mug of cocoa for the girl.

'It's too bad that Father wasn't able to eat breakfast with us this morning Simon' the girl noted sadly, playing with her food. The boy, Simon, smiled sadly and reached out to pat his sister on the back, 'Father was called in early to inspect the new employees of his company since he is the CEO and all' However Simon also knew the REAL reason as to why their adoptive father had left them alone in the mansion.

'He's been doing that ever since we started at the Academy late last year. But I guess that things are getting pretty busy as of late so I can't really blame Father!' the girl mused. Simon only nodded as he finished off his coffee and set his dishes into the washer to be cleaned and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and grab his bag from the bedroom.

Sighing internally the bespectacled boy wasn't to sure if Eleanor was ready to handle the truth, but he was hoping that she would never find out until they had secured their own apartment and severed contact with the man who had taken them in all those years ago.

Heading back downstairs, Simon remembered that today was going to be different, since a new student was to be enrolled and as a member of the council he was going to make it his priority to help out the newcomer as Tyrone was kind enough to do so when he and Eleanor started their first day.

Back with the first chipmunk boy, he had just finished breakfast as well as brushing his teeth and about to head out the front door, when his human guardian called out 'Please be extremely careful at the Academy today Alvin these people may be like you, but they have been able to properly exercise and control their gifts. And if you happen to be caught up in something, make sure to call me immediately okay?'

The chipmunk dressed in red, Alvin rolled his eyes at David's warning but knew full well of his adopted father's concerns. 'I'll promise to behave Dad and I'll be sure to keep out of trouble. And with that the chipmunk boy was out the door and skating off toward Langston's Academy for Metachipmunks.

Well how did I do? I know it was rather short, but I wanted to set things off with a simple beginning and work my way in and fleshing it out that way.

Please feel free to review and help me out in any way possible.

Thank you muchly

Y.S.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Combustion.

That was what David had called Alvin's power. When tempered, he could create bursts of compressed energy that could shatter objects. Extreme concentration would allow him to cause ignition by snapping his fingers together and sparking a flame hot enough to burn. However under duress, the compressed energy would become unstable and cause explosions strong enough to break steel or cause uncontrolled fires that could incinerate human flesh and bone.

The red clad chipmunk boy first came into his power when he was 13 and was being barraged by bullies, who had picked on his abnormal physiology and the end result was all four winding up in the Intensive Care Unit. Alvin, not being used to the sudden heat had suffered burns, but healed within a week.

David, who had been working, was informed of his son's condition, but medics had blamed it on an electrical fault. Alvin explained what happened and the Seville's relocated from Miami to Minnesota.

Things had been going well until six months in, Alvin's power had become dangerously unstable when he suffered a migraine and burnt down the entire school, again it was covered up as a faulty gas leak in the Science Building and the pair moved to Texas.

Two years, four cover up stories and relocations later and David eventually moved to San Francisco under the advice from a penpal named Clarissa Miller. Apparently she was dealing with another super powered chipmunk and had her enroll at Langston's Academy for Metachipmunks, where young chipmunks like Alvin could learn to control their special gifts.

David, thankful for some beneficial help gladly enlisted Alvin in and the young munk was able to start within a week. Alvin on the other hand was initially reluctant, but after some convincing on Clarissa's part, decided to at least try it out.

And now that was where the chipmunk was headed on his skateboard, to a better future for himself and hopefully better control over his combustion powers.

Sadly things would not start off well when the red clad boy, who had been listening to music and not really paying attention, came to an abrupt and painful stop when he slammed into another chipmunk and sprawled out on the sidewalk.

Honestly Simon was having a good time walking to the Academy alongside his sister, when he suddenly found himself laid out on hard concrete, his glasses slanted askew upon his nose. People these days just can't pay attention. Groaning irritably, he adjusted his glasses and was about to stand up and dust himself off, when he found an outstretched hand being offered and he took it. 'Gosh I am so very sorry for knocking you over like that! Are you okay?' came a small concerned voice. Sighing, Simon was about to have a go at his unintentional attacker, when he realized that it was another chipmunk, who had been dressed from head to toe in red.

'Oh... uh yeah I am fine. A-are you okay?' Simon inwardly cringed at his stutter. Getting a better look, the munk would have been approximately the same age as him and a male nonetheless. I wonder if this guy is our new attendee? He thought to himself. 'Oh. Yeah I'm fine too. I was in my way to Langston's for classes today, could you give me directions please? I've only just moved here a week ago' the smaller boy asked sheepishly. Aha my intuition was correct! 'Why yes I can help, I'm on my way there actually!' Simon gladly answered.

The boy seemed genuinely happy with his response and held out his hand again, this time in a manner of introduction 'My name is Alvin Jonah Seville, adopted son of David Evan Seville Jr. Nice to meet you!' Intrigued by Alvin's enthusiasm, Simon returned the gesture and introduced himself, 'I'm Simon Archimedes Hawke and this' gesturing to Eleanor 'Is my little sister Eleanor Jean and we are the adopted children of Ian T. Hawke, CEO of Hawke Industries' as if the boy's eyes could not get any wider, they certainly did at the aforementioned company.

'You mean, you're dad is the owner of the greatest car manufacturer of America? Golly what are you pair doing here?' Simon went scarlet at the praise, but it was Eleanor who recovered quickly 'Simon and I were enrolled at Langston's late last year when we came about our abilities and Simon quickly rose to the status of the Council and I became the head of the soccer team'

'Wow. Just wow. I'm impressed with what you have accomplished so quickly. The only thing I have ever been good at was burning down my school by accident' Alvin blurted out unexpectedly and went red with shame. 'Hmm so you're a firestarter huh?' Simon inquired (A/N - Um at this point the trio are walking to the Academy) 'Nah I'm more of a combuster, and can causes fires sure, but I can rapidly accelerate the molecules in an object causing it to shatter' The siblings were indeed surprised at how powerful Alvin was and Simon surmised that Alvin was going to have to meet Tyrone on this one. Maybe with his power, he could help Alvin out better than anyone else.

Before long the three had entered the grounds of the Academy and Alvin was overwhelmed by the amount of different chipmunks who each had a power of their own. He noticed a chubby boy raising his hands before some tilled dirt patches and watched in amazement as all kinds of vegetation grew from the soil. A girl in an Indian dress was singing in front of a small crowd as a plethora of lights danced to the rythem of her song. Another boy faded into view bowed to Alvin in greeting and quickly vanished again, his light chuckle floating in the wind.

As Simon escorted Alvin to the office, he was surprised again to meet a human lady named Miss Ortega sitting at the desk as she printed out his timetable. 'I thought that there would only be chipmunks here, but I did not expect humans?' he whispered confusedly to Simon, who only chuckled, 'Julianna indeed is one of the handful of humans hired by Headmistress Miller to help run Langston's and us chipmunks are privileged to be taught by them'

'Headmistress Miller? Her name wouldn't happen to be Clarissa would it?' Alvin asked when he believed the name sounded familiar. Puzzled Simon nodded 'Yes Headmistress Clarissa Miller or Claire is the one who runs the Academy. How did you know her name?' Sheepishly Alvin wished that he remained quiet, but answered his new found friend anyway, David is penpals with her and she suggested that I attend the Academy' and resounding 'oh' was Simon and Eleanor's response.

Hoping to change the awkward atmosphere, Alvin inquired about his timetable to which Eleanor gladly assisted 'Simon why don't you head of for the Council meeting and I can help Alvin to his classes hm?' The bespectacled one nodded and rushed off in the opposite direction. Studying the sheet of paper, Eleanor concluded that Alvin would be in most of her classes and a few with Simon 'First of all we share the same formal class with Simon. Our teacher is Mr Wilson, he pretty lax about us kids and let's us chat and what not. From there we both have Combat Training with Ms. Yates. She may be a workhorse, but trust me when I say that her teachings are imperative.'

When it seemed that Alvin understood, she continued 'Next up is Gadgetry and Mechanics with Mr Button, he is a genius when it comes to that sort of thing. Third you have Mrs. Walker for Infiltration and Computer Hacking with Simon. Fourth is our first lunch period. Fifth is Projectile Training with Mr. Clark in which I will be with you. Sixth is Psychology Training with Professor Alden and you have that with both of us. Seventh is our second lunch period. Eighth is Aquatics with Mr Zabar and I will be there and finally there is Armed Combat Training with Mrs. Yates and both of us are there'

Alvin looked as if his mind was about to explode from all of the information, but Eleanor waved it off, 'Relax classes run for thirty minutes each and with my brother and I in your classes you'll be able to survive' she smiled wholeheartedly, but Alvin groaned.

Suddenly the first bell rang out and the pair headed off for formal class and the beginning of a busy first day.

A little more detail into what is happening, as well as a glimpse of what Alvin's power is. Basically it is just like Piper Halliwell's Molecular Combustion power from Charmed. I'm not familiar with American classes since I'm actually Australian, but I will make do with my current timetable for Alvin.

Eventually we will find out Simon and Eleanor's power and learn of why Ian isn't too keen on having super powered chipmunks.

If anyone would like to enroll OCs be my guest here is the basic biography:

Name: Alvin Seville

Age: 15 (between 12 and 18)

Gender: Male

Power: Molecular Combustion - you can also leave a description of the power. Please nothing to outrageous like Alternate Reality Projection or even Quantum Physics Manipulation.

Appearance: Obviously what he looks like in the CGI movies but with cartoon proportions - do they have auburn fur, steel grey eyes, chubby or athletic, maybe even piercings or tattoos

Personality: Here Alvin is a little different to his usual self. He is more kinder, he isn't confident in his power plus he has a more affectionate side as well. However he does retain his mischievous attitude and is competitive against Brittany (she appears later)

History: Alvin Seville has been bounced around the States hoping to keep his dangerous ability a secret. Many times he has come close to exposure, yet there always seems to be some kind of explanation to what happened instead. Now he is in San Francisco learning to utilize his gifts with the help from Simon and Eleanor Hawke, the adopted children of a wealthy businessman.

This should be something basic and not to revealing, additional information should be sent to my PM and I can try to fit it in where applicable.

Sexuality: Bisexual (Yeah I like the idea of Alvin hitting on either gender)

A relationship?: Yes. Details for this should be messaged to me.

Thank you muchly and hope to hear from you soon!

Y.S.P.


End file.
